


kosmogonia

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cos·mog·o·nynounthe creation or origin of the world or universe





	kosmogonia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cosmic remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064949) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



when _ryo_ wakes, he can’t breathe.

  
  
he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, he can’t _breathe_ . that is, of course, only until he realizes that it's because his face is pressed hard against a warm, solid surface -- _a chest_ , he realizes as he sits up.

he can _breathe_.

the blankets are bunched around ryo's midsection, bared and pale for the whole world _(him, and only him, ryo thinks)_ to see. the first thing ryo notices when he regains his bearings isn't the fact that it's still night time outside, as it has been and will be forever, but that there's another body pressed all up along his own. the moons outside send twin slivers of moonlight into the otherwise dark room, casting pale light on the body next to him. it takes him only a second to realize that it's akira. it takes him another second to realize the blankets are pulled up almost to his waist, hiding the rest of what may or may not be there.

for a brief, horrible moment, he's consumed by pure panic. in the next, by grief. _destined_. he had known it. destined to repeat his mistakes. destined to be a victim of his own cruel fate. destined to fool himself into believing any different. for a brief, horrible moment, he believes that there never could have been a different lifetime for the two of them.

and then, as quickly as the feelings had come, they dissipate entirely when akira shifts in bed and cracks an eye open, the beginnings of a v-line now exposed.

_"mm...g'morning."_

akira's greeting is barely intelligible, but it's all ryo needs to finally calm his heart, pounding fierce as comets raining down on a distant, doomed planet. it isn't truly morning -- it could never be, -- but there is little alternative for the moments when they first wake. it's a small comfort, he has supposed before.

a light smile crosses ryo's face, betraying the tons of dread weighing fresh and heavy in his mind. the shards of his fear shatter and crack, leaving only a love-warmed comfort in its wake.

_"morning, 'kira,"_ he says back, voice still soft with remnants of sleep. _"sorry, did i wake you?"_

akira makes an attempt at shaking his head no but only succeeds in moving his head a centimeter to the right. he wraps an arm around ryo's waist and buries his face into the pale flesh.

ryo can feel _"five more minutes,"_ mumbled into his side, and a small smile spreads itself across his face. it didn't matter if he slept for five more minutes, or even five more hours. the world around them, unending night, would stay the same, and so would they. there was no rush; all the time they had not been allowed before was now theirs, and theirs only.

he doesn't try to budge akira, try to make the near-sleeping body move away from him. he'd tried it once or twice before, and each time proved futile. instead, ryo resigns himself to his fate as a pillow and simply strokes akira's hair. slowly, with all the care of a man cognizant of his past mistakes, he drags his fingers through the dark tangle of akira's hair. he drags them up. he drags them down. up, down, up, down, _up_ , _down_. 

akira makes a noise against ryo's side, but when he still doesn't move, ryo doesn't slow his movements. he reaches the base of akira's neck again, but instead of moving his fingers up like he'd done before, he twists them into the edges of hair that are there. gently, he _tugs_. finally, he elicits a small, shocked sound from akira.

_"find something interesting?"_ the other boy looks up at him with a quirked eyebrow, playful.

ryo doesn't respond, only giving him a soft smile before he drags his fingers back up through akira's hair. but instead of replacing his face in his side, akira grabs onto ryo and, using at least half of his strength, flips them both. 

they land on the bed tangled between the blankets and each other, akira's arms holding his body up and caging ryo in beneath him. akira takes in the shocked look on the other's face and promptly bursts into laughter. 

ryo shakes his head like he's reprimanding a child and almost opens his mouth to say something. last second, he decides against it. instead, he leans forward and presses his lips against akira's. he goes silent, laughter drowned out by a pair of warm, steady lips on his own.

the kiss is soft, but it burns through ryo like a forest fire, ravaging his heart and lungs with all the dioxide of akira's love. he pulls back first and smiles at akira, eyes sparkling as ryo drinks in the look of pure love on the other's face. they've kissed many times before, certainly, but each time they do it feels like their first. just as each day waking up at akira's side feels like his first, ryo is distinctly aware that this is one of the numerous chances he's somehow been deemed worthy of. 

he gets a second to breathe before akira is back on him, assaulting ryo's lips with his own. ryo kisses back with all the force he can muster, letting the tip of his tongue peak out to swipe across akira's bottom lip. there's a soft groan from akira, and he does his best to feign nonchalance when he feels akira's teeth gently tugging at his own bottom lip. he's pliant, opening his mouth to allow akira even deeper entry. his hands, which had been laying at his sides, move once more to akira's hair. this time, he tugs harder, forcing akira's mouth and body even closer to his own. 

after a few moments, akira breaks away, lips wet and breathing heavy. his eyes are glossy and when akira fixes him with another one of those love-filled stares, ryo _melts_.

akira stays like that for a while, staring at him and panting. then;

_"you're beautiful, y'know,"_ akira says, voice teetering on the edge between cooly nonchalant and completely _lovestruck_. 

ryo buries the side of his face into the pillow and laughs, face burning a red brighter than akira's own. 

_"you don't have to say it like that,"_ he mutters, mostly into the pillow. then, not into the pillow, he adds, _"so are you."_

at the words, akira's face turns a shade of red ryo hadn't thought possible. it's absolutely endearing, he thinks, and it only makes ryo's heart threaten to supernova inside of him.

he lifts a hand to place on akira's cheek. the other leans into his touch, letting out a content sigh. then, he cups akira's face with both hands and brings him in for another kiss. it's gentle, the fire from their last exchange burning out into smoldering embers. when they finally part again, akira rests his forehead on ryo's, eyes closed with pale arms wrapped around his neck. ryo thinks that he could stay like this forever. 

but akira can't stand to hold himself up for so long so soon after waking up, and after a few more seconds, his arms give out. akira's head hits ryo's chest; he grunts at the impact, a little exaggerated for effect. ryo goes back to carding his fingers through akira's hair, much like he did before, a smile playing on his lips. 

akira presses light kisses to the flat expanse of ryo's chest. it tickles, if only a little, and ryo lets out a huff of laughter at the feeling. suddenly, the kissing stops. he can feel akira's smirk forming even against his chest. akira switches gears to blowing raspberries into his chest. ryo bursts into more laughter when Akira moves south to ryo's stomach, a shade of pink quickly dusting itself on his face. when he feels like he can't take anymore, he pushes akira off him and curls in on himself, breathing heavy, shielding his midsection from anymore attacks. 

_"enough, akira,"_ he manages, just barely, between peals of laughter. akira looks up at him and grins with all of his teeth, a look of innocence painted across his face that contrasts the pure predator radiating off him.

_"i have no idea what you mean."_

ryo rolls his eyes but unfolds himself from his fetal position. tired, he opens his arms towards akira in invitation. akira takes it, and soon, he's laying across ryo's chest just like he was before. he traces abstract patterns across the pale skin; ryo shivers beneath him. after a moment, his hand comes to rest on top of his heart. he keeps his hand there; the other's heartbeats bump with every passing second. moving his hand away, akira shifts upward into a more comfortable position to press his face into the crook of ryo's neck, chest to chest. he goes quiet. it doesn't take long before ryo can feel the gentle beat of akira's heart against his own chest, thumping out a slow, sleepy rhythm. almost without thinking, he lays a hand across akira's back, palm down, relishing in the contact. akira's breath is hot against his neck, steady, but not uncomfortable in the slightest. 

for false-mornings like this, ryo thinks, he would give again and again, for all of eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> so! a certain someone (me) decided to orphan their fic (me) before they even thought of writing a followup (me) so now they can only connect the works by listing it as inspired (me). rest assured both were written by the same dumbass (me)
> 
> it's been way too many months but i couldnt help myself so please take this sweet sequel set in the same fucked up universe that i chose not to expand upon at all in any way 
> 
> thank you for reading and i apologize for any mistakes! 
> 
> (yes i do plan on orphaning this fic as well ;) love the anonymity)


End file.
